A gas turbine engine includes a plurality of turbine blades each received in a slot of a turbine disk. The turbine blades are exposed to aerodynamic forces that can result in vibratory stresses. A damper can be located under platforms of adjacent turbine blades to reduce the vibratory response and provide frictional damping between the turbine blades. The damper slides on an underside of the platforms. The damper is made of a material that is dissimilar from the material of the turbine blades. When the vibratory motions of adjacent turbine blades oppose each other (that is, occur out of phase), the damper slides to absorb the energy of vibration. It is usually a stiff slug of metal with rigid features to provide consistent contact with each side of the platform.
Additionally, the turbine blades are exposed to hot gasses. An air cavity between a turbine disk and a gas path of a turbine blade may be pressurized with cooling air to protect the turbine disk from high temperatures. A separate seal is often located near the platform to control the leakage of the cooling air into the hot gasses, improving engine performance and fuel efficiency.